I am poetry series
by ScissorSheep
Summary: This is a series of poems my dark mind has conjured up for the hetalia characters. Various ratings.
1. I am Russia

**A/N: Hey there everyone this is going to be a collection of poetry that i write and the first one is going to be about russia. You can always request a character to be done if you want me to write a poem for them ^-^**

* * *

><p>Amongst the land kissed by the chastity of snow,<p>

I lay in the frozen permafrost of the tundra,

The forever heavenly powder that flourishes the landscape.

Yet in all the purity around me, my stomach churns,

in disgust.

Purity is useless.

How silken petals of sun call out to me,

Lulling me into a void of brief happiness,

which is only crushed by the brutality of general winter.

Oh how i want to escape this frozen hell,

To bathe in the gold of the sun,

To melt away the frost encrusted deep within my body.

How i wish to crush the purity of this land.

To bathe it in blood, to drench it in greed.

Blood frosted pipe my only choice of salvation,

Warmth cascading upon me as the ruby liquid,

Drenched the snow and scarf that surround me.

Pain is not something i knew.

Pleasure was what it brought as my icy stare

soaked in the sight before me.

No, death was something i was immune of.

Something that came with a price.

The pain flooded upon my people.

And as a nation i suffer,

As my people soak the chaos through their split veins.

I am Russia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think of it? good or bad? let me know ^-^ i will be creating poems for whoever you request. Next poem is for prussia. Enjoy.**


	2. I am Prussia

The cold winter slowly surrounds my body,

I am stripped of my pride as a nation.

Absorbed into the communist winter that

treats my skin harshly.

All i can do to stave the pain away,

Is clutch at the brass iron cross,

wrapped around my milky fingers.

I deserve every punishment served to me.

In such a submissive state,

Bruder give up hope for me.

Course red surrounds me as a raise my bayonet,

Squeezing the trigger as cold hatred strikes through,

The pure hearts of those just trying to live.

The war.

Wearing the swastika proudly upon my shoulder,

Blond after blond falls to the floor, There pure skin

Tainted a crimson hue.

Make it stop. Make it end. Free me from

the heinous crimes i have committed.

Machen Sie es verschwindet. Sparen Sie mich mein Bruder.


	3. I am Liechtenstein

The dark streets swallow my small frame up.

The darkness of the streets unkind

Dirty and rotting.

Small droplets of rain hit my hair,

A sensation i hadn't realized i missed so much.

Crystal tears slowly roll down my face.

Must i suffer any longer?

I see you. Your hand outstretched to me.

Skin cloaked by your white glove.

Your eyes molten green as they stare at me.

Come now don't stay in this rain for to long.

I grasp your hand without hesitation,

slithering my hands around your waist.

I cry. Sob out my frustrations.

Finally i have been found.

Deft fingers grasp tightly to the scissors in my hand.

Dainty and small compared to the sheers glimmering in my hand.

I will free myself of all the painful memories

of the cruel world.

Because here with you i am safe.

Bringing the sheers roughly to my hair,

I hack away at the years of uncared for silk.

Violently hacking at my dead hair.

I am free...

I am Liechtenstein.


	4. I am Hungary

Don't patronize me with those ruby eyes of yours...

Don't look at me with such pain..

Don't look at me for salvation...

I won't save you from your crimes.

My heart aches painfully so

Thundering within my chest.

I miss you...

Thin fingers of another man skitter across a piano.

His voice melodic, coaxing me nearer to him.

It is this man that will quell the storm raging in my heart.

Our lips connect, our hands melt together.

Bound together by a diamond mounted among a silver ring.

I have no room in my heart for you gilbert.

Blood red eyes meld into violet.

I will forget the pain of leaving you.

I will try to find room to grow attached to you

my husband. The tears at night i spill i will

convert them to happy tears.

I will love you.

I am Hungary.


End file.
